Love Knows No Bounds
by Firediva0
Summary: Love, adoration, fondness, happiness, sadness, despair, sorrow, and dread... Harry Potter's only human. In this fic, we will explore 200 alternate realities that foretell the story of Harry paired with different people and facing different torturous emotions. We'll start off light and go deeper and deeper as the story progresses.
1. Hadrian x Harry

**Title: Love Knows No Bounds**

 **Pairing: Anyone x Harry**

 **Rating: Mature – Explicit**

 **Competition: 200 Characters in 200 Days**

 **Expected Number of Chapters: 200**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Harry Potter x Harry Potter**

* * *

" _You will never escape me," the boy promised, emerald eyes gleaming with arrogance. "You're mine. Never forget that."_

 _Harry scoffed, eyebrows twitching with disbelief._

" _I belong to no one."_

 _The other male laughed, the sound light and cold._

" _Oh, sweetie," he purred, reaching up to gently hold Harry's cheeks. "I guess I'll have to teach you who you belong to, huh?"_

 _Harry didn't have time to answer, for in the next moment, familiar lips covered his own, a daring tongue venturing outside of its own cave and seeking entrance into Harry's. At first, the boy had tried to fight it off, knowing that should he allow this, he would be giving up everything that he had fought so hard to keep. However, the temptation was simply too great. When the other's tongue lovingly bit his lips, he was lost, mind going hazy as he willingly opened his mouth._

 _Immediately, the sly little thing wormed its way inside, drawing a gasp from him when it explored his hot cavern with a startling intensity. Finally, after several breathless moments, the tongue retreated, its owner pulling back reluctantly. Emerald eyes so much like his own bore into his and Harry was lost, the utter brilliance of the moment devouring him ruthlessly._

 _He had fought and he had lost. The smile on the other's face said it all._

* * *

"Harry," Hadrian whispered, the sound a loving caress. Looking up in surprise, a pair of green jewels met – one shining with concern and the other gleaming with fondness. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed, the sound breathless and happy.

"Nothing," he breathed. "Absolutely nothing."

Hadrian simply nodded, used to this kind of attitude from his beloved, and cuddled closer to him, placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. They stayed in silence for a while, each one lost in their own thoughts before Harry finally spoke.

"You know I love you right?"

Hadrian nodded, leaning down to place a kiss on Harry's forehead. "And I love you, too."

* * *

Prompts:

March Fan-fiction Writing Month - Word Count: 336 (Without AN)

200 Characters in 200 Days - Day 1. Harry Potter


	2. Hermione x Harry

**Title: Love Knows No Bounds**

 **Pairing: Anyone x Harry**

 **Rating: Mature – Explicit**

 **Competition: 200 Characters in 200 Days**

 **Expected Number of Chapters: 200**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hermione/Harry**

* * *

Rain fell from the clouds, the fat droplets landing on his face with a splash. Harry ignored them and kept walking, his stride slow and purposeful. His mouth was set in a hard line, his eyes a blazing inferno that spit fire onto anyone who dared to look in them.

People, uncomfortably aware of his quiet rage, fearfully got out of his way, terrified frowns on their faces. He paid them no mind and kept walking, reaching up dispassionately to wipe away a stubborn and rain-soaked piece of hair that kept getting in his eye.

Minutes passed until finally he stopped, head raising from its position pointed to the ground. He looked up, eyes immediately zoning in on the girl sitting in the park bench, a blue umbrella clutched tightly in her hand and shielding her from the rain.

"Hermione," he whispered. The girl looked up, her chocolate eyes widening when she saw his wet form, a worried glint shining in them.

"Harry!" she yelled, concern etched onto her face. "What if you get a cold?!"

Harry frowned, eyes turning icier.

"Would you even care?" he asked, voice a mere whisper. Hermione flinched as if he had struck her, her hand, that had been rising in an attempt to cover him with her umbrella, fell uselessly back to her side.

She stared at him, wonder and dread in her gaze, before she looked away, looking down to the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she whispered, the words barely able to be heard over the loud pitter patter of the rain. "I hadn't meant to hurt you."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he sneered, eyebrows rising in disbelief. "You seriously thought that I would be perfectly fine with finding out that my girlfriend had only went out with me as a replacement for our best friend?"

Hermione didn't answer nor did she lift her head. She merely sighed, curling in on herself slightly.

"Look," she uttered after several moments had gone by. "I'm sorry, but I can't change the past. Can't we just get over this?"

Harry scoffed and shook his head.

"Goodbye, Hermione."

He turned on his heels and strolled away, not even looking back at the girl he left behind. Hermione, however, wasn't having that. She launched herself forward, catching his wrist in a tight grip.

"Wait," she ordered. Harry paused before turning around, icy green eyes looking at her expectantly.

Hermione looked into his eyes for a moment and leaned in, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. Immediately, Harry began struggling, but she didn't relent. Finally, after several moments, she pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two. Harry stared at her, shock and heartbroken disbelief in his gaze before running away.

"Goodbye, Harry," Hermione whispered softly to herself, hands coming up to lightly rest on her lips. "Despite what you might think of me, I did love you, you know."

No one heard her and the rain continued to fall, intertwining with the tears that flowed relentlessly from Harry's eyes.

* * *

 **Prompt Use:**

 **March Fan-fiction Word Count - 509**

 **200 Characters in 200 Days - 2. Hermione Granger**

 **April Event: Spring Bingo - 86. Kissing in the rain.**


	3. Ron x Harry

**Title: Love Knows No Bounds**

 **Pairing: Anyone x Harry**

 **Rating: Mature – Explicit**

 **Competition: 200 Characters in 200 Days**

 **Expected Number of Chapters: 200**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ronald Weasley x Harry Potter**

* * *

The moon lay above them, rebounding the light from the sun expertly and illuminating the night sky. Clouds littered it yet the moon managed to prevail, showering them with life and making the sight all the more ethereal and mystical. Ron and Harry sat by the lake, their feet dangling in the icy water. Their pants were rolled up to their knees and their socks and shoes lay innocently next to them.

Ron sighed, leaning back until he felt his back come in contact with the soft grass. He stayed there, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the peace and tranquility that only hanging out with Harry could bring. Even Hermione didn't stand a chance.

Feeling newly added weight against his torso, he opened his eyes tiredly, smiling when he saw the raven haired boy cuddled against his chest, his green eyes meeting Ron's blue ones.

"You okay, love?" Ron asked, allowing the endearment to roll effortlessly off his tongue. Harry preened, obviously happy that they could now express their love for one another. He nodded and leaned down, placing a small and innocent kiss on Ron's chest.

"Yes," he sighed contently. Ron watched him for a moment before he smiled, amusement warring with fondness. Closing his eyes once more, he allowed the warm heat that only Harry managed to provide to lull him asleep.

* * *

 **Prompt Use:**

 **March Fan-fiction Word Count: 232**

 **200 Characters in 200 Days - 3. Ron Weasley**

 **April Event - Spring Bingo - 78. Mystic**


End file.
